


songs and thyme

by EllaYuki



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fai cooks, Fluff, Husbands, Kurogane POV, Kurogane is smitten, M/M, Post-Canon, Sappy, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: fai cooks and sings and kurogane enjoys the little domestic scene.





	songs and thyme

 

fai is humming.

it's not the first time he does it, not by far, but it's still rare enough that kurogane doesn't want to disturb and make him stop.

he looks peaceful, content, his golden hair unbound, an easy smile on his lips as he skitters from sink to stove to sink again, back to the stove after a quick detour to the spices cupboard. he tastes the food, some sort of stew, kurogane guesses and can’t wait to eat, and lets out a pleased little sound before getting right back to the humming.

kurogane wonders if the song (because it seems like it’s an actual song, and not just random humming) is something fai's picked up along the years or something he’s making up as he goes, lost in the moment as he is. he leans against the door frame, crosses his arms and just watches, listens quietly.

he loves watching this side of fai.

he remembers the fai that he first met, in the rain, in the witch's yard.

he'd been closed off, smiling mask and affable demeanor making it hard for kurogane to get a proper read on him. he’d been hiding so much pain, so much tragedy behind a cheerful façade, kurogane still wonders how he managed not to break for so long.

yes, he still remembers that fai, and looks at the one in front of him now, happily humming to himself, almost dancing around the kitchen, and realizes once again just how far they've come. he can't help smiling a bit himself.

‘kuro-sama!’ fai says when he finally notices he’s not alone anymore. the small smile on his lips stretches, grows, and fai approaches kurogane with a spoon full of food. ‘now that you’re here, please help me with this,’ he says and holds the spoon up in front of kurogane’s face. ‘taste it. i think it needs a bit more thyme, but i’m not sure. i need a second opinion.’

once, long ago, kurogane knows he would have scoffed at the request, huffed and rolled his eyes and fai would have had to cajole him into tasting.

now he just leans over, blows on it a bit so he won’t burn his tongue, and takes the mouthful.

it’s as delicious as it smells. except-

‘um. it’s good. but yeah, needs more thyme,’ he says, and gives the empty spoon back. ‘more garlic, too.’

fai smiles, kisses his cheek and turns back to the stove with a cheery ‘thanks, kuro-sama!’

he starts humming again, and kurogane sits down at the kitchen table, closes his eyes, and lets the sounds wash over him.

he’ll ask about the song another time.


End file.
